The Fear's Sacrifice
by HaematicHani
Summary: Erik is heartbroken, while he was exploring the remains of his memories he founds a wounded girl in Opera's old chapel and rescues her. Erik grew fond of the girl and her strange talents, could the Phantom have a change of heart or is he planning something? And what's more when Erik decides to adopt the girl and reveal himself once again to the Opera,much to everyone's terror!
1. Chapter 1

[I do not own Phantom of the Opera or any other references I might have used throughout the story] [This is my first fanfic so please be nice :P. Also, I have read a lot of fanfic of Erik having a daughter, this [one is a bit like theirs but with added tweaks. Sorry for any correction and I didn't add the LND to the [story just the movie version. Will be updated as time comes.]

Chapter 1

Eloise knew it wasn't going to be an ordinary day.

And her mother knew otherwise, her mother screamed at Agustin, their new jolly coach only 3 years older than Eloise. "Pardon me Mdm. Momigny, but the horses' needs to be fed every morning to ensure they can be used for the journey" Agustin explained, still in a jolly attitude. "Humph! Insolent boy! They are just animals! No more than a piece of leather or a fur coat!" , up in arms. "And as for you, Eloise, you are coming with me!" Momigny grabbed the pale pallor skinned 15 year old girl with dark black hair and green eyes, who was hiding her fear of being beaten again by her mother.

Eloise sat in a corner of the carriage seat, avoiding going too close to her mother's cold air.

"Madam-…mother, where are we going this late?" Eloise mustered the courage to ask, fiddling the ears of her small, soft, bunny toy. But she received no reply.

The road to their unknown location was bumpy, and once in a while Eloise finds her toy hopping away from her grip. "An unknown location and I am the only one with mother! What could we ever do? It's rare for me to go out or ride a carriage…I'm not sure with the world anymore…But…if ever, maybe...Mother finally notices the good things about me, as father always said." Eloise thought to herself…and in her fantasies her hand loosened its grip and up the bunny toy goes- and landed in her mother's lap.

stared at it, and with much grace, held it towards Eloise, dangling from her lace gloved hand. "Is this what your dear parted father left you?" with a hint of disgust in her voice, Eloise took the toy back and nodded silently. "He certainly has no good taste or whatsoever, even in his deathbed!"

"Even with women" Eloise whispered. "Excuse me?" "Nothing mother" Eloise replied bowing her head.

The carriage screeched to a stop. "What wrenched- AGUSTIN!" screamed.

"Yes, madam~?" Agustin chirped. "We have arrived, madam, might there be any problems?"he added. "Why yes, You're DRIVING. Tell me, does this glorious carriage look like an oxen's cart to you?" said . "Why of course not madam why on earth would I- "Nevermind Agustin! Get out of my way or we will be late for our appointment! screamed. That was when it struck Eloise; they were not going shopping or anything that unites a mother and daughter. An appointment, to a doctor, a psychologist to be in fact. His name is , and they were to have counseling. But why at night? Eloise shuddered in fear, she was perplexed to the thought of the dangers lurking around.

They walked inside the hall of the institution in quiet, quick steps until they reached a wooden door with the name of the psychologist written in big, gold letters. There were other doors before it, yet they were made of metal so no sound can be heard outside, to keep locked the people inside.

The wooden door creaked open and a man with chestnut brown hair and gray eyes appeared before the two ladies. "Dr. Beaumont, I have brought Eloise Momigny". "Ah, of course! Do come in." the man cheered. The room was simple, with a single coffee table , a long chair ,some shelves filled with books and a small footstool. " Little Eloise, we have a special room for you" the doctor smiled. He walked to a wall and peeled the paint, revealing a white door. Eloise stood back, "Mother, what-"

"Please dear Eloise" says , batting eyelashes with . "Do not worry _ma chere! It will only be for a moment!" said Dr._Beaumont putting one arm over Eloise and opening the door with the other. "But-!" Eloise complained but he closed the door shut. Eloise stared at the darkness surrounding the room, she gripped her toy tightly to her chest. Strangely though, she found an eerie sense of comfort in the darkness and to her bunny toy, her only companion, who felt human enough to give her compassion beneath the buttons for it's eyes.

"No my dear, it is not nice to snoop to other people's conversations" Eloise whispered to her little bunny doll. "It could be dangerous! What if they catch me?" "Oh you silly rabbit! I know most people I know is cruel, but still-" Eloise looked at her toy. "Who am I kidding? Of course not you Mister Rabbit! You certainly know me well." Eloise leaned her ear in where she thinks the door is and closed her eyes.

"It's horrible!... no, orphanage would take her, all the other institutions are full…we couldn't send her to boarding school, either…yes, her father...my husband has passed away, a terrible thing for the eyes of a child! Relatives?...quite a few, but I have no contact whatsoever! Terrible, terrible…that child is. I do not have much hope..you see, I have 3 other daughters from another man ,I need to take care of them…responsibility…What? You have a room for her? Really? That's wonderfull! She would fit inside a lunatic asylum…especially with her…talents? Gifts,perhaps…you see, ever since she was a babe she has a troubled reality…I guess. I would say she is cursed or a…a …monster. Whatever it takes…yes…there is a deed to her father's riches but only if we could get wherever it is he put it…Misguided child? Hah! She brings a toy around her always!...of course good Messiur..

She couldn't make out the other words, but she heard what she needed. Her mother was abandoning her, in a lunatic asylum, no less. How could people do this to her? She has done everything she could despite their cruel attitude and cold stares. Her father could no longer save her. And once again she felt complete loneliness, her solitude…this time, it might be forever.

Can Eloise find a way out of this madness?

"If only…if only the Angel of music were true…as father's friend ,who is he? Daae? As he always told him…then maybe he could call the other angels and save me from this.." Eloise talked to her toy her voice faltering.

"_Everything that makes you who you are will not leave you astray_"

She whispered songfully.

Eloise know what she needs to do, as the lights appeared in darkness and the doctor appeared in front of her.

"Miss Eloise, it is time for your medication" he smiled and opened the lights to the room that kept Eloise.

There was a huge chair in the middle of the room that has red stains on it.

Two huge men went inside the room and grabbed Eloise. She tried to fight but the two men were stronger than her, they strapped her into the rotten chair."Don't try to fight _ma chere" _the doctor laughed in her face followed by the two men. "Now dear do you know colors?Yes? Can you tell me what color is the ink?" he held a piece of paper with number 3 written on it". Eloise could not respond. On her right one of the men pulled a table and placed different kinds of knives liquid and bottles on top. "Dear please answer, NOW". Eloise squirmed, the straps of the chair were old yet it needed a little more time to break. "LOOK AT ME!" the doctor shouted at her. Eloise screamed "RED! YOU USED RED INK! PLEASE LET ME GO!" The doctor laughed in her face. "Even an idiot can answer that!" he turned to one of the men "What color is the ink used?" he asked. "Black ,Doctor" the man answered. "Impossible! It is completely red like blood!" Eloise screamed. Her hand reaching for a small knife close to her." "So it is true! What your mother said!" the doctor laughed. "Boys if you would be so kind, you can leave now."The door shuts behind them.

"You are cursed..special" the doctor grinned at Eloise "so…different. Crazy wench " In a flip second, Eloise's hand escapes and stabbed the doctor's leg. Eloise managed to cut the straps, and ran outside the room, leaving the screaming psychologist unable to walk. Eloise ran to the halls of the asylum, unsure where to go. She ran until she heard footsteps running down to her. She found a small broken window and broke the glass. She knew she has to run away from this place, from her mother, from ran until she reached a station and hitched a ride in an old cart driver's only mode of transport.

"Where are you going, little one?" "to Paris!"said Eloise, where her father used to go when travelling.

When she arrived in Paris, It was already midnight. She walked the dark street covered in mud and blood still clenching her bloodied toy with knew she need a place to stay, even for just a night ,but who would ever accept her into their homes? Eloise walked a bit further until she found a small opening leading to a small chapel inside an opera house, the one called Opera Populaire.

She slipped in, made sure no one was around and took a look at her wounds "More scars" she told her toy and her temperature strung high. "More and more scars" she whispered and lay fast asleep.

She is not aware that somebody has been watching her when she entered the chapel. A tall figure of a man whose half of his face is covered.


	2. Chapter

{Your reviews made me quite giddy so here's another chapter for ya! Lunatic asylums back in the days were really horrible so I guess their "medications" involves something…violent. Like bloodletting or something like that. Anyways, it might take a while for me to get a new chapter but I will post them for sure, sometimes I'm just lazy as a potato}

Erik's POV

This wasn't where he wanted to be.

Erik walked the halls of his once home. A lot of things have changed since the drastic events that happened before. He wanted a new life, to find a new hope for him. He learned true compassion, yet he was still unsure. Erik still longed for Christine, her unparalleled beauty, her voice…her kindness and love.

The thought of Christine made Erik's heart sink. Was it wrong to love someone dearly? In the end it didn't matter. She was gone. It wasn't as if anyone would get hurt if HE was gone too. Everything he did for her was wasted, but he was a bit of happy while it lasted. A part of him still wanted to stick around for a while longer though, but he couldn't bring himself to the Opera or Christine again, not with all the destruction he brought. But why not terrorize them again? He was the Opera Ghost, the Phantom. It felt like it was his job to do this, for he was born with this "face" and it would seem pretty normal for him and everyone. "A Ghost never dies, he revives". Erik smiled to himself.

A couple of new corridors were made, it floors covered with rich velvet carpet. Famous paintings were put up by the new owners. And even though most people thought the Phantom was dead, Erik also helped with the reconstruction, secretly of course and more secret passages were made by him and his room, his "world" was more hidden from plain sight. There was one place that the new owners did not touch. It was a small chapel, behind the Opera house. They did not think it was worth anything to fix as it was old and no one ever goes there anymore.

But the Phantom of the Opera does, as he treats the whole place as his, abandoned or not. Erik finds himself going straight to the doors of the chapel, eager to go inside that some higher being might show him some light. He wanted to laugh at this last resort but it made his heart ponder, as though black clouds were calling him, telling him to open the doors. He reached out for the latch when something crashed can be heard from the inside. Erik stiffened, and opened the door slightly. "Insolent child, brave enough to break inside MY opera." He could see a dark figure who managed to slip from a huge hole in the chapel, creeping round about to make sure no one was there, but failing to notice the Phantom in the dark. The Phantom sneaked inside to get a better view at the trespasser but the dark figure suddenly disappeared.

He walked to the place where the figure disappeared, his hand in his cloak for any signs of danger. Luckily for him though, it wasn't a thief. It was a young girl crouched in a corner.

Erik stared at bewilderment. He was sure it was some sort of swindler seeking refuge in the cathedral.

Yet he was afraid to touch her. Or even try to help her.

He stared at her, wondering what to do. He couldn't just leave her alone in the cold like that, but she might freak out if she saw him, or tell everyone of his still existence and that would be very troublesome. But she was alone, and cold …and afraid. Erik kneeled down in front of the girl put his cloak over her. The girl snuggled to his shoulder with an obvious relief in her face, followed by heavy coughing. Erik put his hand over her forehead and brushed off the shards of glass stuck in her hair.

"A fever…And your wounds wouldn't help you recover." He whispered.

"Where did you get your scars, child?"

The girl only whimpered in pain. Erik spared no time to waste, and carried the girl in his arms back to his lair, and laid her down to the bed where Christine used to sleep. "What am I doing?! I don't have time for this!" Erik suddenly exclaimed at himself. He looked down at the sleeping girl; he sighed and sat in a chair. He looked at her face, "not as beautiful as Christine" But that doesn't matter doesn't it?

Erik decided to take care of her until she is well enough. "She is suffering in so much agony, in such a young age." Erik shuddered as he remembered his own childhood, and with no doubt this child has experienced it also, or else, why would she be alone at the middle of the night? She doesn't seem like she knew her way around Paris. And she looked like she had run away from something disastrous. Erik tucked her in, he knows better than to involve himself with another human but his heart reached out to her, and he couldn't stand another child to suffer the way he did.

Erik paused for a moment. It was too late to take her back now; he didn't even know how she'll react after she wakes up. He decided it was best to leave her be, if she was to run away, so be it. He longs gratitude but he knew he wouldn't get it.

The girl whined in pain. "H-….h-elp" she sniveled.

Erik whispered in her ear "Dear little flower, you are safe now."

{That's all for now! I only have a short time to do this so please bear with me :D}


	3. Chapter 3

{Sorry for the long wait I don't own anything! All rights go to their respective owners.}

Chapter 3

"Papa, Papa! I need to tell you something!"

A little girl ran up to a tall black haired man standing in front of a big, Victorian styled house.

"Welcome home, Eloise. I thought you were going home with your nanny." He calmly looked down on Eloise. A young woman with bedraggled hair was struggling to catch up with Eloise and she was heavily panting when she stopped in front of Eloise and her papa.

"I'm here, Monsieur Momigny" she began to talk in between deep breathing. "You can call me Joseph, Bridgett." Joseph (Eloise's father) smirked at the worn-out lady. "I was trying…pant…to catch up with..." Bridgitt pointed at Eloise who was tugging her father's leg. "Ah..yes..Thank you for accompanying Eloise today! I presume that she is doing well in her school?"The young maid raised her hand to reply but was cut off. "But I bet that Eloise has a lot to say about today, isn't she?" Joseph laughed and carried her daughter high up in the air, Eloise squealing with joy.

"Monsieur-"

"Thank you, Bridgitt you can take the day off" He cutted her again mid-sentence in a bright attitude.

When Bridgitt left, Eloise's father carried the 4-year old Eloise in his arms and they sat down in front of a huge, grand piano. Eloise stood up her from her father's lap and faced him with big, excited eyes. "All right, Eloise." Her father said sternly. Eloise spared no time at all. "I learned so many things at nursery today, Papa!" said the little girl " We tasted words today!"

"Tasted words you say?"

"Mmm Hmm! Some tasted so yummy!"

"Why that's…wonderful dear!" Her father exclaimed. Certainly, he was the type who is amused by child's talk. Eloise sat down and took a music sheet from the piano. "ooh. What do you have there Eloise?" Eloise looked up to her father. "It's a music sheet, see? There's numbers and notes in here" She pointed out "Here, number 1's color is white, it's beautiful and sings too! 2 is blue, brave, noble, but always confused with its surroundings. 3 is red, dark and passionate but lonely." She said as in matter-of-factly. "I see." Her father smiled. "Eloise…I need to tell you something." There was a hint of sadness in his voice. "Papa's going to leave soon, for a very long time…."

"Long time you say? He will never come back darling…"

Her mother was suddenly in front of her.

You just won't grow up don't you? Bringing a silly toy around…you are as crazy as your father!

I want to get rid of you! I don't want to do anything with crazies! Why don't you just die like him!

"die…? It tasted so..what is this taste lingering in my tongue? It feels so much better.."

Yes ,it was the best and the worst thing I tasted. No, you cannot taste words…it's impossible. You are suffering from an illness, maybe? Or, you're just crazy..."

Eloise woke up in a startle. She had trouble sleeping ever since she was a child, it was still dark out so it only meant that she only slept for a short moment. But wait, where is she? She woke up in a comfortable bed, in a dark strange room. "Where am I?" she stood up. "ah!" she searched for her things around the room. There were so many strange objects inside the room, there was a music box with a monkey holding cymbals and miniatures of what seemed like a performance of some sort. With a beautiful girl center stage.

She looked around more.

There were unfinished and torn music sheets.

There were Bottles and liquid of all kinds.

And behind a small curtain she found a mannequin

Eloise was startled by the sight, the mannequin resembled someone familiar.

"Christine Daae?!" she gasped. She was once the prima donna of the Opera Populaire. "I know she was highly loved by all, but I didn't know that someone would-"Suddenly a bottle crashed near her.

_What do you think you are doing, little girl?_

Eloise turned around and saw a man coming towards her.

_You shouldn't touch the things that aren't yours_.

Eloise stepped back, filled with fright. She wouldn't know what to do in this situation, all she did was walk back slowly away from the masked man.

"W-who are you?"

Eloise felt the wall in her back. The man leaned in closer to her, his mask glistening from the light of a candle. "What do you want from me?" Eloise quivered. The man turned, and picked up the shattered glass from the floor.

"Be careful where you step on" said the man. He went in a dark corner and threw the shards there. There was a splashing noise. That's when Eloise realized she was in some sort of little island in a subterranean lake. And this man… how could he possibly reside in such a lonely place?

The man removed his glove and turned to Eloise, He reached for Eloise's face, Eloise moved away hastily with fear in her eyes. She wasn't going to trust anyone just yet, after all that just happened.

"How would I know if you are still sick?" He suddenly spatted.

Eloise was shocked against the sudden change of behavior. He grabbed her hand and felt her forehead.

Eloise screamed a little, the man sighed "Your fever has gone down a bit. Don't stress yourself, you are safe here." And it was true, it seemed like only the two of them would be here anyway.

The man loosened his grip and turned away. "It's all right. It is not the first time I had seen someone frightened." He gently whispered.

Eloise stared, it was wrong for her to think that way, he was only trying to help her too. She should've been grateful instead of being downright pathetic. At least that's what her mother would've said.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so...stupid. You were only trying to help me, and you seem like a very nice person..."

"Nice? Hah! You don't know who you are talking about little girl! The man faced her again.

"Erik…" she continued, her eyes glistening.

The man froze in shock. "How did you-?"

"It's your name isn't it? Erik, I saw it on the music sheets that you wrote. If ever that is true."

"I see…" he smirked. "I didn't mean to touch your things! Especially the mannequin.."

"Let's not talk about that today, for now you should rest, Eloise."

"But you have done so much for me! I couldn't possibly…how did you know my name?!"

It was sewn on your toy you brought with you, if ever that is true. Of course, I did not mean to touch your things" he snickered.

"O-of course, I need to go now, thank you for everything…Erik."

But where will I go? I can't go back to my house…and I can't work whilst being sick. Eloise thought to herself. "I see, you are welcome here in my world if you'd like" Eloise suddenly found Erik studying her.

"No-no, Monseiur that is too much too ask.""Is there a problem, ma cherie?" Erik raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not! It's beautifull!" Gulped Eloise. "I wish there was some way I could repay you."

"Well, I presume that you are fond of music? I wish to hear you play a song." He handed her a music sheet and her toy.

"If I may" Eloise curtsied. Of course she was fond of music, she knew how to play several instruments.

But this was certainly an odd way to show gratitude.

{sorry if it wasn't good enough! I'm a bit sick and that actually has nothing to do with this. Wow. What the heck am I talking about.}


End file.
